The Crashing Waves
by Shonex
Summary: Ionia. A place of beauty and magic. Inhabited by those who choose to seek their own paths through the world through peace and balance with nature. A yordle, raised in the comfort of his mother, has grown up with only seeing the harsh nature of war. But as many years pass and he uncovers secrets within himself, his attention turns from Ionia to its worst enemy, Noxus.
1. Hope

A yordle sits on his bed as his mother pulled a pendant over his neck, whispering words into his ear.

"This was passed down from my father, and I now give it to you," she spoke, her voice not wavering for a second, "In times of need, I want you to clench it tightly, and hope,"

A smile and a shining of the jewelry was all it took for Nero to become infatuated with it. Dark...with a faint trace of blue. It looked like the ocean. It resembled his dark blue fur in a way.

It was in a time of war and tragedy that Nero came into the world, born in an Ionian household with nothing but a pendent to look down to. It was a sort of hope for him, a symbol that despite the amount of death he saw come around him, that he'd be fine.

That hope began to waver one day as his mother rushed into his room and wrapped him in several blankets, rushing him out of the home he had come to know and love for so long. He remembered reaching a hand out to the wooden home, looking up as the skies darkened and became riddled with cannon fire, and reaching down to that pendant. He rubbed a thumb over it and watched it glisten. The hope came back.

Perhaps it was a relentless sort of hope, and perhaps it was unhealthy, but the young yordle thought nothing else of it. What else would there be to hold on to in times of need? What else would keep him grounded to the world he had known? War created an uneasy feeling...and curiosity.

Noxians were always set on their conquest over Ionia, after all.

What drove them?

He had searched for an answer and found none, for his mother's lips were tight, and his father was uninterested. It was natural for Ionians to have a vendetta against Noxians, but Nero at least expected words of hatred. He expected swears that dripped with venom, curses that spoke of nothing but threats of death.

Somehow, silence was more frightening.

However, Nero kept his hope with him. Hope for a brighter future.

His father left them alone after they had relocated, having left to participate in the war, and Nero was sealed inside of a room with his mother, who kept him close as he heard shouts of pain that were soon followed by bullets. He lost track of how many times he had heard a _BANG_ sound out. His mother eventually heard silence sweep over the area, and Nero was reminded of his father's silent anger. The parent left him in that room to check outside.

There was a shaky breath, a choked sob, and a scream.

Nero's face fell. The hope tapered out. Gone.

 ** _Years Later_**

The war had finally stopped. The age of bravery and sacrifice had disappeared, and peacefulness returned to Ionia. The Noxians had retreated, and Nero's mother was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Now much older, Nero had set himself on the path of enlightenment, a path that many other Ionians chose. Which direction did not matter, and the journey was left up to who chose that path.

Nero admired that sort of ideology. Freedom was what he desired above all else. The freedom to make his own decisions. Go where he felt, revel in what he chose, and most importantly, believe what he felt was for him to believe.

Around the time where he was asked to choose a path for himself by his mother, he'd been sitting by the streams just outside of his village. A faint trace of hope had come back to him. He stared down at the pendant laid over his heart, and he was left to think to himself.

The stream. The stream went on faster than usual. Nero had found himself drawn to the water, and dipped a hand in. He spread his palm out and closed his eyes. He exhaled, a feeling had washed over him. It stilled his heart, calmed his mind, and put him at ease. He forced his eyes open as he felt himself tip forward, and into the stream he fell, struggling to reach land again. He cried out for help, and the villagers came as he pleaded, but they only got a glimpse of fur disappearing down the river.

 _"This was passed down from my father, and I now give it to you."_

His mother's voice echoed in his mind as his hand fell from the surface.

 _"In times of need, I want you to clench it tightly, and hope."_

That, he did. Nero grasped the pendant that hadn't left his heart, and hoped just as he'd been told. His panic slowed, his racing thoughts calmed themselves, and he felt that familiar feeling from before come back. He allowed it to swallow him, flowing across him with each passing moment, and his mind was once again clear. He sunk to the bottom of the river bed, and held against the running water, still...unaffected by it.

His lungs were starved. They burned, both metaphorically and physically, for the need of air. But there he sat, still, under the surface of the water. His pendant shined faintly under the water, and he lifted a hand, rising from the river again.

He grabbed for the shore, coughing and shivering. Nero found himself too far from his village, and his immediate thought was his mother. But with no way back, Nero decided to wander until he recognized a path.

But with wandering became curiosity, a familiar curiosity that he remembered back during the war. The desire to _understand_. The desire to feel and know the world around him. What had he been missing, so sheltered by his mother? What was there to be afraid of? Surely the past didn't matter anymore.

He wanted freedom, after all.

Nero couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. Perhaps he'd finally learn something.

 _ **Later...**_

"Wilderness isn't exactly what I thought it'd be..." he rubbed his nose and yawned. "Looks pretty, though. That's just Ionia, huh?"

Nero's eyes wandered through the lush trees, and he ran off ahead down some unknown path along the river. He wasn't aware of where he was going, but to him, that in and of itself was his journey. Blindly taking his path is what he wanted to do.

But perhaps blindness wasn't what he was asking for.

He felt his pendant tighten around his neck, and he grasped at it. It was only then that he noticed growling from nearby. He turned his head and clenched his hands into fists. He was unarmed and in the middle of nowhere. A complete death trap.

"W-Who's there?" He looked around for a weapon. "Show yourself!"

There was nothing but a sharp rock, but it would have to do.

At that moment, the growl became a roar, and a panther charged into view. Nero shrieked and dropped the rock, forgetting his courage and running off. The panther pursued its prey, ducking under branches and weaving through bushes. Nero stumbled over a fallen tree and turned his head to see death staring back at him. The panther charged, and Nero swung a hand up in defense. He felt that rush of energy once more, and the water bended towards him, stretching outward in front of the panther, and slowing its charge. Nero's breath hitched, and with his hands tightening again, the water began to freeze over. The panther struggled before it was completely closed in ice.

And that was when Nero realized that perhaps his mother kept him sheltered for a different reason.


	2. A Deal

Years had gone by since then, and Nero the whole while had been left to himself and his own thoughts. Isolating himself from the world was a step in his ambition to better himself and his powers.

It turned the free-spirited yordle into a surly and rough soul. A while after he had left his mother, he became starved for companionship, and yet nobody was around. He had found himself lost in the wilderness, and without a soul to turn to, he unconsciously withdrew from the world.

He wound around a corner, his wandering leading him along a shore on one of Ionia's many beaches. Now fully grown, he chose an independent life, and the silence sung to his heart.

"The tides are drawing in..." he mumbled to himself, closing an eye.

His mother, with no knowledge of her son's whereabouts, sulked in her home. He, with his mother the last thought on his mind, was a wanderer for most of his life, a nomad. Though he knew his mother must be worried sick about him, not _once_ did he turn back to reassure her of his safety.

No, he had a goal. Revenge. Revenge for his father.

Anger was the emotion he felt the most. What the war between the Noxians and the Ionians did to his father so long ago was unforgivable in his sharp, harsh eyes. With his emotions taking priority over his good mind, he gave into his anger, and would frequently relive the moment his father died. He had to blame someone- anyone for this loss, and the thought of mercy and pacifism left him. Someone would pay for this. Someone had to. Nobody would give him back his kin. Nobody would return his father to him. With these thoughts swirling around in his head, the rage within his heart continued to fester. That rage became the base upon which he forged his strength and growing abilities.

It was his driving emotion.

This isolation was unhealthy. The yordle sat on the sand in front of the shore, breathing in deeply. He breathed with the tides. As they came in, he drew a breath. As they left, he exhaled.

"I wonder if people realize...the world breathes as we do." He turned his head until a crack sounded out and sighed. "Perhaps to truly live is...routine."

It wasn't until he heard a conversation from a distance away that his attention was drawn from the wildlife.

 _"Where do the gunpowder barrels go, sir?"_

 _"We're near a village. Place them upside the building that's nearest and wait for my command. Our job is to take back what we lost and by any means necessary."_

He stood up and walked over the sand some more, now noticing a boat coming into view. It wasn't too big. A bigger ship would no doubt alert the village nearby. The Ionians must not have noticed yet, which was to be expected considering the boat was carefully hidden among the earth that laid out in the water.

Nero raised an eyebrow and moved towards the water, the waves surrounding his torso and carrying him across it. As he drew closer towards the ship, the water launched him upwards, and he grasped the edge of the deck, pulling himself up. His goal was now to find out what this ship was doing here. The words he heard earlier instilled dread in him. Gunpowder barrels...most likely some sort of weapon. And if so, that would mean those Ionians were in danger. Nero trusted that the village could handle itself should anything happen. He was going to confirm his suspicions.

He hid behind the base of a mast and searched for anyone that was still on the deck. His gaze wandered over to a lone man, and the insignia on his back slowly began to enrage him.

These were Noxians.

He gripped the pendant around his neck, growling.

"So where's your captain, huh?" Nero spoke, revealing himself, "You stubborn souls won't leave us alone."

"Eh? Huh, a yordle." The _man_ flinched. "Don't see too many-a those. How did you-?"

"Think he's a spy. Or a trespasser, either one ain't good." Another said, stepping towards the yordle.

"Leave." He glared, he waves around the ship grew harshly, one rising up the side of the ship. " _NOW!"_

The other members of the crew heard shouting from their boat and looked on in horror as torrents kicked about their ship. With each violent wave, Nero moved fluidly with it, becoming one with his weapon. The pendant was shining brighter than ever now.

Two men were swiped into the sea, others hitting the sand and groaning. It looks like the entire army was back. Nero didn't seem to care.

He sought to drown the Noxians in the rubble of their own ship and have the waves sweep them out to sea. His blind rage began to control him once again. He raised a hand above his head, a wave towering again...

 _BANG_

A gunshot followed, and the wave collapsed into the sea again. Nero choked, sputtering out what tasted of pennies.

He dropped to his knees and collapsed, his vison becoming blurry before darkness swallowed it.

"I...hate...all of y-you..." he forced out, going unconscious.

 ** _Hours Later..._**

He slowly opened his eyes, his wrists bound by rope. A grimace showed itself on his face as he glanced around. Inside the ship...that's where he assumed he was, at least. It was hard to see in the dim room, and there was nothing to stare at, so he closed his eyes.

"Great job, Nero." The yordle groaned. "What possessed you...?"

"I've never seen someone so in madness that they talk to themselves." Another voice was in the room.

Nero jumped, and glanced around, looking towards the voice.

"In madness?"

"It appeared that way." The voice laughed. "If you had fought any longer, you may have gone feral!"

"A battle requires a steady mind. Any error and you've already lost. I make none."

"You've made enough to land yourself in here."

Nero went silent, admitting defeat. The Noxian was right. Perhaps he had made a mistake in choosing to fight. However, he would never admit that.

"Temporarily _, Noxian."_ Nero's voice dripped with venom.

The lights were turned on a bit brighter.

"You know...you could put that power of yours to better use than death wishes."

"Hm?"

Nero glanced down towards himself, seeing bandages on his torso. That was the reason he wasn't standing up. He ached.

"...Death is just a part of war." Nero sighed.

"However right you are, do not be foolish."

"You all want us to die."

"Eh?"

Nero looked up again. "Us. Ionians. Making us suffer again."

"You really _have_ lost it. War has a purpose-"

"Meaningless DEATH!?"

"Conquest. To expand our power as a nation. Unmatched strength. To fit...my vison of Noxus."

The man moved towards Nero to where his face was visible. "By any means necessary."

Nero peered at him. "Who...are you?"

"You may call me Darius."

Nero took a look at his outfit. It looked a lot more fortified and unique than what he'd seen the other soldiers wearing.

"Are you the captain?"

"Sharp eye." Darius smirked. "Then can you guess where we're currently going...?"

"...Noxus."

"Correct again! I know a yordle in Noxus that became a powerful user of the dark arts." He paced the floor. "Your magic is not as focused as his...but with time-"

"What would _possibly_ ever convince me to join as one of you?"

Darius held up a familiar looking pendant. It wasn't until Nero laid eyes upon it that he glanced down towards his chest, seeing nothing but the bandages he'd been wearing.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Nero reached out for the jewelry, but was unable to reach it.

"I'd like to make you a deal."

"I _REFUSE!"_

Nero grit his teeth and stood up, shuddering. He opened his eyes, unfathomable rage across his face. Every part of him ached, but he pushed through it. Nobody was going to take what was his! Darius' grin only got wider as he saw Nero stand despite his condition. Dare he say it, it was impressive. Nero coughed again, and searched around for a source of water, with there being none. He glanced back towards Darius and stepped forward before collapsing again, wheezing.

"I will hand you this back...after you prove yourself."

"By what means?"

"Through strength, or others if you have anything besides that to offer us."

"I will offer-"

"You could finally have this back. It must mean a lot to you."

Silence swallowed the room.

"I'm assuming you're hesitating." Darius continued. "That anger of yours...it is as great a weapon as your skill as a water mage."

Nero still did not reply. What could he say? Nothing would help him out of this situation. A blade cut the binding on his wrists, and Nero immediately wrapped them around himself.

"...Would you mind informing me on the purpose of this jewelry?" Darius asked. "Or do you value vanity that much?"

"It's not for vanity."

Nero lidded his eyes and looked up at Darius, the glare gone. It was a blank sort of stare, as if he was floating in some sort of void. A completely calm face.

"It's my mother's. Well, used to be."

"An heirloom?"

"...You're just humoring me, aren't you?"

"Am I smiling?"

No, he was not. Nero was stumped again. Darius couldn't believe the yordle in front of him. Noxians were not mindless souls- quite the opposite, actually. Not necessarily noble, but strong all the same. Darius was set on finding some use out of this water mage- he'd make a fine addition to their ranks if he could just control his rage.

Or harness it somehow. Darius realized Nero's error when it came to combat, but he had to find a way to make an agreement before progressing. So far, the pendant seemed to be doing the work for him.

"It's the only connection I have with her." Nero's ears went flat. "Give me it. Please."

"Our deal-"

"I accept."

He caught the tossed pendant and hurriedly put it around his neck. The jewelry seemed to squeeze at Nero's neck. He huffed, the hope blinking in once again, a tiny bit of light.

"...Where..." Facing Darius was painful. "...do we begin?"


	3. Foggy Mind

7:30 AM. A loud slam on the door to the room Nero was kept in startled the yordle from his slumber. The tiny bed he'd been given creaked under his weight as he toppled out of it.

"GET UP AND READY!" a booming voice called.

Nero groaned and picked himself up off the floor, his eyes hazy. He was still exhausted from yesterday, and didn't sleep soundly at all. Led here, told to be ready for daylight, and a slammed door was all he experienced since being in Noxus. He glanced over to a mirror in the room and looked at his untrimmed fur.

"You look horrid today..." Nero mumbled, putting a hand to the fur that flowed off his chin.

He'd aged a lot since the war, and it showed. His eyes tired and slightly strained, his fur just a slight lighter shade of what it used to be, and his stance weary. It was only then that he realized his fur was covering the pendant on his chest. He brushed it aside and grasped it. He used to get such a wonderful feeling from simply being in the presence of it, but where had that gone now...?

Then his eyes turned to the bandaging on his torso. He could see parts of it tinted red. A dull pain he had ignored for so long came back, and he buckled over slightly, gritting his teeth. A few breaths, and he shakily stood upright again.

He jumped once the slamming on his door returned. The knob turned and in stepped what looked like a general. Nero's eyes lidded as he turned to the man.

"You've had enough of a sleep!" He grabbed the yordle's hand and led him out of the room and into a hallway.

Nero let himself be brought along. "Can't have...Still exhausted."

"Your cooperation is needed. We have a special...organized training for you today."

As the yordle turned to the windows and glanced to the morning light, he saw the towering buildings of Noxus, and his eyes widened. Fog. There was tons of it. Everywhere it blanketed the buildings. The buildings themselves...intrigued the yordle. He'd _never_ seen such architecture, all skillfully crafted- by delicate and strong hands no doubt. And combined with the fog, it looked-

He shook his head. No time to be mesmerized. They were responsible for the death of his father after all. A sour feeling in his gut came back, and the small frown he wore grew. But...he agreed to this. He agreed to cooperate. Who knows what they may have done to him otherwise.

Lost in thought, he was brought back to reality when he felt the sunlight on him. It was hard to see where he was, but from the view he saw earlier, he supposed he was somewhere out of the way of Noxus' center.

"...Where are we...?" Nero asked.

"The outskirts of Noxus. Where the barracks are. Why do you ask?" The man turned to the yordle.

"I've never been here."

"Of course, it slipped my mind." He spread his arms out dramatically. "Welcome to Noxian territory."

Nero's face fell and he stared towards the ground.

"Look alive, yordle! We have a big day ahead."

"But in this condition?"

"Mages do not need to move so much as to concentrate."

Nero's eyes widened. This man knew of his ability?

"And you would know such a thing?"

"I would not be fit to lead."

Nero's ears twitched. That was indeed true. When leading, you are expected to have the most knowledge, and that consists of every aspect of battle.

"This is the barracks, but is there a specialized place for training?"

"The training grounds are further North. We're already so far North already."

Northern Noxus. Hard to tell from the rest of the area. Nero didn't think too much of it. It was all the same to him. He found himself watching the fog again, the buildings from earlier slowly tapering out of view. Once again, he was brought down to normality when the general spoke as they reached their destination.

"Command General Darius informed me of your strength as a hydromancer. Unfocused, yet powerful enough to wash away the army that accompanied him." He began to take on a defensive stance. "Today we will focus on not only using that power, but giving it form."

Nero looked at his hand and tried to feel the energy from before flowing through him again. The fog seemed to be drawn to him, as it covered him as a suit of armor would. Fractions of it gathered in his hand, swirling here and there, shifting into a ball of water. His eyes widened, marveled at this discovery.

"Do you learn from idling?" The general asked him suddenly.

"I spent my days wandering the wilderness of Ionia." Nero shrugged, still watching the water. "I would suppose so."

 _'But what else would I be allowed to do with this power...? If I have the ability to shift what is made partially of water into water itself...Give it form, the man says...'_

The water shook in the presence of Nero, the pendant he wore shimmering and glowing as the energy in his magic began to swallow him. It took only a moment for him to regain his strength. The tiredness he felt slowly began to disappear, and Nero stood upright once again with the strength he had from before.

"...I'm ready." Nero took a step forward. "Don't hold back."

"Confident, are you?" The general tilted his head, giving a grin. "You're still suffering from that injury."

"Last I heard, I was brought here for a special _organized training_. I understand if you're afraid."

The grin immediately disappeared, and so did the friendly atmosphere. Nero snickered at the man's sudden change of attitude. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He felt every part of his being overflowing with energy. Maybe the adrenaline had come back. Maybe he had finally woken up. In a way, that was true. In reality...

He had finally given himself to his magic, and therein would lie his full potential.

The fog around the general and the yordle began to shift and swirl. Water. It was everywhere. A whirlpool it became as Nero circled his hands in the air. The general found himself watching the water as it swirled high above his head, quickly realizing this was a danger far bigger than a simple training session. With a call into the air, the other soldiers rallied.

 _'Give it form he says...'_

With not all the fog used up, and with the air being clearer, Nero took the fog just on the edge of what was visible and formed it into what looked similar enough to himself. Shaky in appearance, it would not stay there for long. The soldiers surrounded Nero. No, he couldn't fight. Not like this, and he knew it...

As they charged for him, Nero exhaled and felt himself shiver, a calmness overtaking him as the water surrounded him, joining him with the fog copy he had created. He broke into a sprint off into the fog, shouts following him.

"Cut him off ahead! Band as a group!"

He couldn't fight...but perhaps under the cover of the fog...

It was difficult to see, and he understood that. If he could not, then certainly the soldiers wouldn't be able to either. He continued running, the pain from his torso coming back. He felt winds kick up around him. Dust? Dust-filled winds. He slowed his running.

"He's headed there..."

"Give up. We're not catching him."

It was...that easy? Were the winds of the Northern Plains of Noxus too harsh for the soldiers? No, of course not. They were specialized for these matters. Nero breathed a sigh of relief, one that quickly turned into a loud strained shout of pain. He collapsed to the ground, feeling a warmness coming back.

"D-Damn it...ripped the wound open..."

The bandages were beginning to be stained in fresh blood. Yet still, he stood up and limped forward, focusing on his breathing.

He could see now, undisturbed by the fog he had left behind. Out in the wilderness again, back to being a wanderer. But this time, crippled. He felt a headache coming to him, but it felt as if someone was repeatedly ramming his head into a wall. Perhaps he was imagining the pain, he didn't care.

The walking had caught up to him, and he finally was down again. He laid there on his back, staring up at the sky.

"...At least this view is beautiful..."

Even as he imagined death, he felt...calm. Calmer than he'd ever been. That anger was so far gone. He felt as if he was back in Ionia again.

 _'...I never said goodbye to her...'_

He closed his eyes as his breathing slowed to a crawl, and he waited for the stillness of death.

...

Footsteps in the distance. Quick, but hard stomps across the ground. It sounded as if something was being jostled. A whistle.

"Looks like somebody went an' did the job for us!" A laugh followed.

A growl...?

"Yeah I think he's dead enough." The voice was so loud...

Nero opened his eyes slightly. Could they stop that...? His eyes widened as he saw the owner of the voice. Another yordle!? And...a strange lizard thing.

"I lied." The yordle shrugged, looking shocked at the fact Nero wasn't dead.

"I'm trying to die in peace here..." Nero shivered.

"Skaarl, when was the last time ya ever saw a talkin' corpse?"

Nero squinted. An old looking yordle stared down at the other, riding atop a strange lizard. He carried an axe, and looked fit to be a commander.

Oh he was just dreaming this. The surprise went away.

"W-Well then...! Off with you."

"Haven'tcha noticed yet? Yer on _my_ property!"

He didn't have time for this. Nero laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"HEY I AIN'T DONE YELLIN' AT YOU FRIZZIT! Damn city folk! I say we kills 'em!"

His lizard angled his head at the yordle and clamped its mouth onto a leg, dragging him.

"Yer gonna eat that alive?" The yordle cackled. "Love the idea!"

His laughing stopped as he realized what Skaarl was doing.

"WHAT!? NO, WE AIN'T BRINGIN' HIM WITH US! Just eat him here!" The yordle screamed, "SKAARL!"

But the lizard had other plans. Nero looked interesting! Or perhaps it was just interested in the shiny glowy thing around his neck.


	4. Lord Colonel Sergeant Commodore Of Uh

_"Lamb, tell me a story."_

 _"There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely."_

 _"Why was it lonely?"_

 _"All things must meet this man, so they shunned him."_

 _"Did he chase them all?"_

 _"He took an axe and split himself in two right down the middle."_

 _"So he would always have a friend?"_

 _"So he would always have a friend."_

Nothingness. That was what Nero felt. The absence of pain, of fatigue, of worries. Floating in a void only he could feel, the night sky far above his head, he lay there, still. The voices he heard speaking to each other, one was hoarse and rough, the other hauntingly beautiful and calming as if it could still a child with one word. Even Nero felt at ease.

Humming. He heard humming. The kind that sounded akin to a lullaby, the kind that his mother would sing to still his heart. He heard humming...and he opened his eyes.

"...I'm..not dead." His eyes were focused on the sky as he whispered.

 _"No, not yet."_

He flinched. One of the voices, it spoke to him.

 _"Lamb, it fears us."_

 _"He thinks he was imagining us, Wolf."_

Nero blinked. "Who...?"

 _"As do others?"_

 _"As do many, even when they have accepted us."_

Nero saw the mask of two beings, one with a maw lined with sharpened teeth, and the other completely obscured. A strange coldness washed over him, causing him to shiver. The stiffness had begun to set in.

 _"This is a strange one, Lamb."_

 _"He who fights death...does not value life."_

 _"Running in circles for a lost cause."_

 _"Amounted to nothing. And yet...not now. Not here, will he die."_

The one referred to as 'Lamb' kneeled beside Nero and brushed aside his ruffled fur, holding his pendant, still firm around his neck. It seemed to shine in Lamb's presence, drawn to the whispers of death.

 _"Would he choose your arrows or my teeth, Lamb?"_

 _"...I would think neither."_

 _"Cheating death?!"_

 _"Far from it, dear wolf. To fight against death...?"_

 _"The same as running!"_

 _"But to accept it all the same...Would he choose us both, Wolf?"_

 _"Your arrows and my teeth?"_

 _"A third path...He is far from the first."_

 _"Unoriginal...but..."_

 _"Fascinating..."_

"Not here, not now." That was what the Lamb and the Wolf agreed to. The pendant loosely dropped back onto Nero's chest, the stray blood from the wounds he bore seeming to dry up as if they were a pond. Not once did the Lamb stain her white fur, untouched by life itself. Did it fear her? A scar sealed over what once was a bullet wound, and in the palm of the lamb did she hold the silver.

 _"Another day lived with a mere scar to bear."_

 _"Patience, Wolf. This is our only act of intervention."_

 _"Next time...?"_

 _"...Will there be?"_

 _"...I do not know."_

Nero could hear them speaking, but their words were then muffled. Fading...fading...gone. He exhaled, the feeling of nothingness leaving with them. He stood up and looked around, noticing he was in a small camp. A badly made tent near a rock held the yordle from before and his lizard.

"Another yordle...so far out here...?" He put a hand to his chin. "Did my travels turn in my favor? Or have the tides of life merely gone out temporarily...?"

With a glance to the moon, he felt the strength of the ocean. "They will always come back. Fated to be here, still."

He sat on the ground and crossed his legs, glancing to the pendant he had kept by him for so long. He noticed his injury had healed, his bandages perfectly white.

"...Mercy on this washed up soul...? Mercy was what Ionia was taught. But mercy was anything besides what I had been given."

But he chose to take it in stride, and he awaited the change of the day, glancing to the fire at his side. Still burning, but not as hot...and a fresh pile of wood near it as well. He took one and set it near, watching the bark crumble and turn to ash.

The voices still echoed at the back of his mind, and he felt that he was watched. Glancing out to the area behind him, he saw nothing. Nothing for miles.

"Lamb and Wolf...I thank you kindred souls."

 _ **Daybreak**_

This was not what he signed up for.

A while after day had come, he found himself being interrogated by a yordle with a laughably large hat and his lizard, Skaarl.

"WHERE YA FROM!?" Lord he was loud.

"I-I came from the barracks of Noxus. _Could you stop pressing your face so close to mine?_ "

Nero gently shoved him away.

"In what area do ya think yer standin' in?!"

Nero sighed. " _Your_ property, Stink McShouty."

Nero supposed he had hit a nerve, because he just barely missed an aggravated stab of an axe. It hit the ground, digging into the dirt. Its owner picks it up again and aims.

"Let's not be hasty! I've only just recovered from an injury, after all!"

He gestures to the white bandages. The yordle eyes them closely and presses the tip of his axe to them.

"Remove 'em," he commanded.

Nero did so. Not a drop of blood, not a wince from the yordle.

"... _Skaarl I think we gots one of dem magic folk bastards."_

The lizard growled in response, backing away. Its leader followed, looking off-put and wary.

"You practice any...'dark arts'...?"

"No. It'd betray my upbringing."

Silence. Nero supposed that wasn't convincing enough.

"Okay, to get rid of this uncomfortable atmosphere...my name is Nero." He clasped his hands together. "I did not expect to find kin out here."

"Relatives are just unwelcome guests."

"What a rude thing to say."

"It's the truth, ain't it? Skaarl agrees."

He was surprised to hear this yordle not screaming anymore. Perhaps him having magic meant something? He couldn't imagine what.

"Sorry, but _Skaarl_ , isn't exactly talking."

"YOU SHUT YER MOUTH!"

He yanked one of the lizard's ears and pulled its head down, petting it. "City folk don't understand nothin' we do, huh girl?"

Nero grimaced. "Hm...Sorry. Didn't think you were sensitive about that. You did start yelling at me out of nowhere, after all."

"Cuz yer trespassin'!"

"On your property? I didn't think you owned it...Mr..."

"Forward Admiral Major Kled! Ain't been a Mister since ever!"

Nero had to keep back from snickering. He just sat there with a twisted expression on his face. This yordle could not be serious. Forward Admiral Major? Is that even a legitimate title? It didn't sound like one at all.

"Not to be rude, but how long have you been out here by yourself!"

"I had Skaarl! 'Les you sayin' Skaarl ain't a person."

"Not at all! She's...quite unique."

"And a pain in the ass. Never stops bitchin'!"

He gives her a bit of a slap on the head. Kled's focus on Skaarl gave Nero time to observe the area around himself. No body of water in sight, which meant he had to go wandering again to find it. He should remember to pack himself some.

Maybe if he could just sneak away...

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK _YER_ GOIN'!?"

Nope.

Nero turned his head to see Kled quickly mounted on Skaarl again. They'd been ready to chase after him.

"Leaving your presence! You clearly don't want me around."

"Skaarl does. That's enough of a reason, ain't it?"

"I doubt your lizard would want-"

"BONAFIDE _DRAKALOPS_!"

"A...Ahem, a _what_?"

"Immortal sons-a bitches. Don't ask me!"

 _'What the fffff-'_

So the lizard- er Drakalops was immortal. Definitely the, uh, spitting image of immortality's grace. Charming. Brilliant...Salivating. Dumb.

"Well, excuse me for being so _rude_."

"Flattery'll getcha nowhere."

It seemed to. Skaarl bucked Kled right off, curses and all and trotted over to Nero, who reached a hesitant hand out to pet her. Kled stood up and grumbled in an annoyed tone, looking at Nero and squinting.

"...You said you was from the Noxian Barracks, yeah?"

"I recall that, yes."

"...You sure yer Noxian? You look a little... _Ionian_ t'me."

Nero's eyes widened slightly, and he glanced to Kled. "And what would warrant such suspicion?"

"The way you was all kind to Skaarl! Only ever seen soft-hearts do that. Ionians are cowards, goin' on about harmony and peace...Where's the bloodshed!?"

"...And what if I was Ionian?"

Kled rubbed his nose and pulled up his pants, standing proudly.

"I'd have t'kill ya. In the name of Noxus!"

"You may try."

Nero glanced to Kled and smiled. "I don't think Skaarl will agree, however. She seems to like me."

His fun was soon ruined as a long, coarse tongue ran across his face. He stiffened in shock, sputtering and trying to get it off.

"EEEUGH!"

Kled began cackling, dropping his axe and pointing at the disgusted yordle. Nero sat there, his face contorting into a glare. Son of a...

"It's a good look for ya! Good conditioner anyways!"

Nero was fuming. With a point of a finger, his soaked skin became dry as he gathered the spit into a ball, sending it straight at Kled. A shriek rang out.

"OH YOU BASTARD! CONFRAGIT BLARRGHAZAR!"

Tackled immediately, the two rolled around in the dirt, trying to pin each other. Skaarl tilted her head at them before joining the scuffle, scooping up Kled out of it and leaving Nero on the ground.

"So, you'd be correct. I'm Ionian." Nero shrugged. "But, I am sure I have the moxie and courage to deal with you and your...drakalops."

Kled seemed to be thinking over something. He looked down at Nero and pointed his axe at him. Nero got up, taking a step back.

"...Don't like ya, but as long as Skaarl's here, nothin' much I can do, huh?" Kled sneered.

The drakalops tilted her head, her tongue laying lazily out of her mouth.

"Mhm..." The smug look on Nero's face only grew.

"...Get movin'. We're patrollin' and protectin' this here land."

"Yes sir, Sergeant General Colonel." Nero snickered at his joke.

Yet there was silence. He figured he hit another nerve, and braced himself, glancing to Kled. However, the yordle seemed surprised at Nero.

"Ya actually got one of my titles right..."

Is he serious? Nero's mouth dropped slightly.

"Y'know, ya might just be alright."

They continued walking, Kled's axe tip pressed into Nero's spine slightly the whole way. Skaarl's growling was all they heard besides her footsteps. Nero could not believe what just happened.


	5. Give Your Power Form

Nero began to think they'd been walking in circles for hours in the sun, walking aimlessly from one place to the next. Everything seemed to look the same out here, tiny creatures scuttling left and right to avoid being squashed under Skaarl's feet. To pass the time, Nero had been asking Kled questions.

"So...you've been out here all this time?" He carefully stepped over a beetle.

"Nowhere else suits me. Soldiers thrive in the danger of the wilderness." Kled insisted.

"Soldiers, huh?"

The two stopped near what looked like a ruined statue. Nero could tell its been here for years. Plants had begun to grow in its crevices and break the brittle stone apart further.

"Damn right! You gots t'be _tough_ to survive."

"Out here...there is no living?" Nero was baffled. "Only surviving?"

It made sense; the dusty winds would be unfit for most to live in. Kled was probably insane for choosing to live here. Then again, a lot of the things he says seem to indicate that anyhow.

"Didya think this was going t'be some fairytale?" Kled laughed, shaking his head. "This is Noxus, Cous."

"Noxus seems to have the same look wherever we walk _, Cous_."

"There's that fools talk again. Look. We're south of the center of these plains."

Kled gestured towards the statue they had found themselves at. Nero squinted at it and tilted his head. He didn't see how this statue could indicate anything. It looked like just another old monument lost to time.

"Might this be...a landmark?" Nero glanced back towards Kled.

"Yessir!" Kled nodded, folding his arms. "I'ds let you be the eyes of patrol, but that's Skaarl's job. He always does it well."

Nero had to give Kled credit. He would've just ignored the ststue had they not walked up to it. How well does he know this land?

"I recall Skaarl being addressed as _female_." The Ionian looked unimpressed.

"Dunno myself. She's whatever I think he is!"

Skaarl growled, dopey as always. Perhaps Kled would say she agreed. Nero just shook his hesd, umimpressed. If this was going to be his only kin for miles, he might as well put up with him.

Kled hopped off Skaarl and walked in front of the statue, taking off his hat and pressing it to his chest. It didn't take a genius to know this was a sign of respect. Nero looked up towards the ruined statue. Perhaps this was someone important that died long ago in a war. Maybe someone influential? No doubt an important aspect of Noxus whoever it may be.

Nero buckled his legs and sat on them, clasping his hands together around his pendant tightly. Kled adjusted his hat on his head again and looked to Nero.

"Ain't you Ionian?" he asked, "Why respect a Noxian soldier?"

"...I...I'm sure he died, didn't he? If the war was so long ago and they made a memorial of him." Nero looked to the plants taking root on it. "There's a purpose for everything, even war- I was told by a Noxian. And...I know from Ionia that everyone has a path they choose to follow. And if that path means death, whether foolish or courageous, it was to fight for what he believed in. For him doing what I could not. That is why."

"...What's your fixation on death anyways?"

Nero grunted. Kled had managed to focus on that despite his wording. He should give the yordle credit for being sharper than Nero thought.

"I've experienced a loved one's passing."

"Relatives...? And lemme guess...was it part of a war?"

"Yes, actually, how-"

"If a conquest is happenin', I knows about it. Used t'lead some!"

Kled hopped back on Skaarl. "Skaarl and I, that is, led some. But we were there during them all!"

"You're as old as Noxus itself then..."

"I'm as young as anyone! Age ain't nothin' but a number out here, right Skaarl!?"

Skaarl hazily nods in agreement. Kled didn't seem to worry about too much, did he? Is this rough life the freedom he's desired his entire life?

 _ **An Hour Later**_

"That's enough ya need to know 'bout me. I got questions for _you_."

They arrived at a pond, with Nero's attention immediately getting drawn away from Kled. He moved towards the edge, dropping to his knees and staring into the water. His pendant began shining again. Skaarl began lapping up water, and Kled hopped off her to sit near Nero.

"That trick ya did earlier...you control water?"

"Effortlessly. Impressed?" Nero raised an eyebrow."

"Thought you were like that hemo-somethin' from Noxus." He laid on his back, hands resting behind his head. "Magic folks always mean trouble. Nothing but trouble! Noxus used to rely on other things than magic. Now it's all about revenge and greed. Ain't gettin' us nowhere."

"I'm not trouble."

"Course _you_ ain't. Yer Ionian. Peacemaker folks. Probably why Skaarl likes ya. Would've run off if you attacked."

"But she's-"

"Said that already. Still runs off. Don't understand immortality no-how!"

Nero thought to himself. There were mages here in Noxus? And not just a few, but a lot...Perhaps he could learn from some of them, but...he wasn't interested in 'dark magic' and forbidden spells. He heard of a man in Ionia that could control one's shadow and another that was darkness itself. If Noxus was full of those like that...

"Is that why you dislike the city?"

"Cuz Skaarl keeps runnin' off? Makes no damn sense is what-"

"No, I mean...the magic."

"EH? Oh, yep. Had to...take my leave permanently after a yordle that used to be here turned to the same methods."

He looked down to the water, seeing Skaarl's face, and realized she was right up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"...Some magic can be beautiful."

Kled gave a dry laugh. "Optimism ain't gonna getcha nowhere."

He took the edge of his hat and tipped it down over his eyes. Nero glanced to Skaarl and thought for a moment. He whispered into one of her ears.

"Miss, would you accompany me? I think a demonstration's needed."

Skaarl licked his face again, getting a very irritated look from the yordle. He sighed and turned towards the water.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He carefully put one leg over Skaarl, mounting the drakalops. Grasping the rope attached to the saddle, he launched ahead with her, the shout he gave out instantly causing Kled to turn his head.

Over the pond's surface they went, water shooting up from under them and beginning to freeze. Curved ice rose up around them as Kled stood on the edge of the water.

"WHAT'RE YA DOIN' WITH SKAARL!?"

Nero didn't answer, the top of the ice stem under Skaarl and he- just under the curved ice- fanning out in the shape of petals. The stem itself became spiky, easily sharp enough to cut something. Kled backed up in awe as he observed the massive ice rose sculpture, with Skaarl and Nero sitting at the center, smiling back at him- Nero more smug than Skaarl.

Skaarl hopped up out of the center and brought Nero with him.

"'What am I doing', you ask. Well, just what I do best." Nero leaned closer to Kled. "Impress."

It was hard not to be in the face of the sculpture. Kled's jaw might as well have hit the ground at this point. The ice gleamed in the sun, making it seem all the more incredible.

"Optimism and hope is _my_ courage. And with it, I can do this." The yordle nodded. "You just have to...give your power form. And with it..."

"...comes a gift." Kled mumbled.

He sat there with Nero and Skaarl, looking at a shining light of hope.


	6. Forgetting Hatred

"Ey, wake up. Don't you go back to sleep! GET UP!"

Nero groaned, opening his eyes to keep Kled from screaming into his ears. Even as he had his eyes open, the yordle was shaking him violently, as if Kled was just about ready to strangle the life out of Nero.

"Whaaaat? What do you want!?" Nero shoved him away and picked himself up off the ground.

"Heard somethin' west of here, like a buncha noise. I need you to come search with me." Kled backed away and stared off in that direction.

"Go get Skaarl to do it."

It was late at night and Nero did not feel like being disturbed. He'd just eaten! What about cramps?

"Skaarl ran off!" Kled grumbled. "Piece-a shit."

And so, with that, Kled grabbed Nero's arm and got to moving on foot. Nero began to wonder what could've even happened that Kled got so riled up. He supposed a bug probably landed on a blade of grass too loudly. Heck, Nero thought that Kled was angry specifically because the bug was even there. They had passed by a stream, and an idea sprung to life inside Nero's mind.

"Hey, slow down for a moment," Nero said as the water brought itself forth towards the two yordles, rising from under their feet and moving them forward.

Kled swayed back and forth, looking not the least bit pleased with Nero's idea. The other yordle brought himself close to Kled, wrapping an arm around him.

"Here, I'll help you."

Being this close was a bit restricting for Kled, but it was certainly helping him with balance.

"Just lead forward slightly. Don't have your feet so close together. It's like skating, but with less motion."

To glide across the waves was tricky, and Kled thought it smart to just let Nero lead for this one. He turned his head away, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't need yer help..." he mumbled.

"Of course." Nero nodded. "I'm just being a gentleman."

There was silence for a while, and Nero glanced up towards the sky as they continued to move forward with the water under their feet. He could see all the stars out tonight, shining brightly as always. It was easy to be distracted from the dusty weather, but Kled always brought him back to earth again.

Kled was focusing on the pendant flapping in the wind under Nero's chin fur, glowing brightly as always. Always when the yordle was doing his magical mumbo jumbo- Kled never really understood. He turned his head away to look around at the area, Nero looking where he did not.

"Stop, I see somethin'..." He held a hand up.

The water lowered and dispersed into the soil below, Kled gripping his axe tightly. What sounded like a conversation slowly became clearer as they drew closer. It looked like a group of guards- Noxian soldiers precisely. Kled's nose wrinkled in what looked like disgust.

"Ain't learned their lesson all those other times, huh?" He glanced to Nero. "Let's go pick a fight!"

Nero nodded in agreement, following behind him as he made his presence known. The tiny group of soldiers were being led by the general that Nero had sparred against before running away towards the plains. The man recognized the yordle immediately and stared him down, Nero seeing his reflection in the steel laid in the man's grip.

"That was certainly a...crafty trick you performed for us." The general straightened himself. "Sorry to say, we were assigned to bring you back."

Kled glanced to Nero. "You know these bastards?"

The yordle in question was about to speak up, but was quickly cut off again by Kled.

"Doesn't matter, now I think it." Kled waved his axe at the general. "You want him? Fight for it!"

The general seemed to agree, rallying his cohorts. Nero noticed that a few carried guns with them, and he instantly began rethinking this. He tapped Kled's shoulder and motioned towards them. Kled didn't seem worried, having already noticed all of the guns.

"If Skaarl were here..." Kled shook his head. "No time for regrettin' nothin'."

Kled and Nero stood back to back, and the latter was searching far and wide for some water. They'd left the stream behind long ago.

"Kled, I don't see water _anywhere_ ," he whispered, "How can I fight?"

"Why do ya rely on yer powers?" Kled responded. "...This time, I'm teachin' _you_ somethin'."

Kled was the leader of the duo, helping Nero, since he didn't have his usual method of attack, help Nero predict what moves the soldiers would go for. The blade of Kled's axe was enough to repel whatever bullets that came for them. Where it for for Kled's sharp eye, they would be more injured than a few cuts. Critically injuring a guard, he pried a shield from their grip and tossed it to Nero. Nero looked at it with a confused expression and strapped it onto his arm. Kled wasn't going to run from this, and Nero knew that. Fighting was their only way out.

"Take care of those behind me!"

Nero nodded and faced the soldiers behind Kled. The shield was heavier than what he'd normally carry. Kled seemed to be handling his side of the army just fine, but Nero was wavering. The shield was too heavy, he wasn't fast enough for the pace of the battle. Stumbling backwards, the shield lay on top of him, fortunately putting him out of harm's way. Kled glanced back towards Nero and grit his teeth, stepping back from the fight he found himself in to help the yordle crawl out from under the shield. Nero only got a glimpse of a man behind Kled before-

 _SLASH_

"HRK-!"

He saw Kled collapse onto the ground, a gash in his back. Red began to spill across the ground. Nero could only watch in horror as the yordle struggled to stand up again, refusing to give in. Nero stepped over him and shoved him back down, pulling the shield over both of them. The smell of metal was repulsing, and Kled continued to struggle.

"G-Get offa me..."

"You're not fighting in this condition."

The army of men realized that they'd won this battle, and moved in to apprehend the both of them.

"HRRAAAGH!"

It was in that moment that Nero heard a screech from afar. A grin came across his face as he recognized who it belonged to. In the distance, Skaarl came running in a full-on sprint, kicking up dirt behind her as she charged through the soldiers and took both Nero and Kled with her. Gunfire followed as they ran off, but it all too quickly bounced off of Skaarl, not once piercing her.

Once again, they seemed to have evaded the soldiers. The old campsite they'd known came into view, and that was where Kled was dropped off. Nero knelt down beside him, fear in his eyes. Skaarl laid down in the grass and dirt, watching the two yordles.

Kled had been holding in the pain this entire time, and Nero's only indication that something needed to be done _soon_ was the piercing scream that came from the yordle after minutes of a forced silent torture. Nero searched around the campsite for anything that would help with the cut, coming across the same terribly made tent. There was a worn-down box inside that held the things he needed. It felt like hours that Nero had been sitting there with Skaarl resting her head on his shoulder, watching him re-wrap the wounds on the occasion because he felt they were too tight or just flat out uncomfortable. Whatever was going through Nero's mind told him that he should take care of the arms as well, and perhaps the legs should he spot a scrape or two. His breathing wavered as he sat there with the bandages tightly grasped in his hands.

 _'Leave nothing uncovered...Infections are the last thing we need...'_

"I say that battle was a win for us...right, Skaarl...?" Nero said, absentmindedly.

Skaarl gave a quizzical chirp in response, nudging his neck. Nero pet her head as she walked over to Kled and curled up around him.

"...Yeah, suppose you're right. No need for overconfidence. Might kill us."

Oddly enough, this one-sided conversation was calming him down. He didn't notice Kled eyeing him so attentively. As expected, Skaarl replied something unintelligible. But, Nero was determined to make it make sense for him.

"No, I'm not worrying too much, what'd ever give that off?" Nero shook his head, grasping at his pendant again. "It's rude to project."

The hope wasn't around anymore. Again, the yordle didn't notice. The tight grasping of the pendant seemed to be not much more than a habit now.

"Grrafflhlarg?"

"Well of _course_ I'd be like this. Did you see how much blood that was? Honestly, you must be blind."

A discontent chirp.

"How rude...I don't want him to _die_ , Skaarl," Nero said, deadpan,"Not that you would wish death upon him- you two are quite close, I understand. It's just that it feels...alone out here. You both are great company..."

He put a hand to his chin. "Not to sound so discriminatory, but...I never thought I'd be willing to live with a pair of Noxians."

"And I never thought I'd wind up sharing my land with an _Ionian,"_ Kled said out of nowhere.

Nero flinched, clearly not expecting the response. Skaarl turned her head and pressed her forehead to Kled's.

"You're not asleep?" He leaned close to Kled.

The wounded yordle gave a weak grin.

"When yer acting like that? Hells nah!" Kled cackled tiredly. "Puts on a show for me! God knows I need more-a those, bein' out here with Skaarl, and she ain't got too many more up her sleeve."

"I don't see what's so funny..."

"You care about me. _T_ _hat's_ what's funny, ya bastard."

Nero raised a finger, about to reply with a snarky comment. However, he shut his mouth.

"Someone who hates Noxians...cares about a Noxian. Ain't that a sweet piece-a irony for ya?"

"H-Hate?"

He'd never said that out loud, not in front of Kled. He always assumed the guy would hack him into pieces.

"I ain't dumb, told ya this before. You don't hide yer anger, kinda throws it out there like someone skippin' a stone. Can't change what happened to your relative, but..." Kled looked towards the ceiling of the tent, unable to think of what could finish that sentence.

So, he started anew.

"...You wanna know that's even funnier?"

"...What?"

"A Noxian...that actually gives a shit about ya." He turned towards Nero, giving a smile. "And yer right in front o' him, ain't that right, Skaarl?"

Skaarl gave a loose nod, tired.

Nero felt some sort of life jump into him, and he was smiling back at Kled. Skaarl went to wrap around Nero as well, closing around the two yordles and resting her head the ground, going to sleep.

"...Thanks." Nero said quietly.

Kled wrapped an arm around the other yordle and pulled him close.

"Any time, Cous."


	7. So Many Shades of Red

"You got that fire goin' yet?"

"We might need more wood, Kled."

The next day was a busy one for Nero, as he decided to step up to the responsibility of taking care of the camp while Kled was healing. The other yordle watched as Nero moved from one part to the next, moving things around and putting a small stack of medical supplies near Kled in case of emergencies.

Kled occasionally offered to help, but each offer was refused. The former commander supposed that it was nice to not to do much, but it mostly just made him feel incapable. Like a dead weight. He'd been trying to mitigate it by asking Nero questions on how he was handling his self-imposed job.

"You gonna go out an' get some?" Kled said, glancing towards the dead fire pit.

"It seems as though I must." It was a reluctant set of words.

"Take Skaarl. She makes it easier t'get around."

Nero's eyebrows raised at Kled's remark.

"You're...not going to ask to come with me?"

"Why'd I do something like that...?" Kled leaned forward, smirking. "Unless ya _want_ me t'come along. Don't think I can in this condition."

Nero pursed his lips and gave a tiny glare. Those were _his_ words Kled was using. For the entirety of the day, Nero denied Kled any action at all because of the injury on his back. Kled was getting him back for that one sentence at a time.

"Can't Skaarl carry you? I'll walk," Nero said, Skaarl raising her head up with a confused, dopey smile.

"Might fall off and rip the wound open more."

"Do I need to tie you down to her?"

"It'll give me burns if you do it that tight."

Nero was _fuming,_ but refused to show it in his expression. He wasn't going to give Kled the satisfaction of knowing he's actually twisting Nero's emotions. For Nero, it was confusing. On one hand, he agreed with the yordle. On the other, Nero felt like he was just hearing an echo of his own words used against him. Despite Nero hiding his irritation, Kled seemed to understand Nero was bothered.

 _'What a troublesome man...'_ Nero thought.

"Then should I hold you myself?" He folded his arms. "You won't fall off."

Kled seemed to think on that for a moment before snickering and holding out his arms. Nero gave a deadpan look.

"No."

It was followed by the old yordle's cackling.

"Skaarl?" Nero asked.

The drakalops seemed to understand, dragging a long tongue across Kled's face. The cackling stopped, and Kled glared back at Nero, disgusted in the saliva all over him. Nero pet Skaarl on the head, snickering.

 ** _Later..._**

Kled had actually been brought along with Nero and Skaarl, Nero deciding that it would be safer as a group regardless. Half of what Nero offered had been done; he was holding Kled, as the older yordle was sandwiched between Skaarl and Nero, who kept a grip onto him from behind. Knowing he didn't need to keep an eye on what's in front anymore, Kled found himself in a rare state of deep thought. Not many times did he need to consider anything, but he found himself winding back to that conversation Nero and he had yesterday.

 _"Someone who hates Noxians...cares about a Noxian. Ain't that a sweet piece-a irony for ya?"_

Kled hadn't thought about it much until now, but...there was something off about Nero.

"Say...uh...Cous," Kled called.

"Hm?" Nero responded, turning his head slightly.

"If you hate Noxians so much...why stick around here? We know those soldiers are lookin' for ya."

Nero put a hand to his chin. He actually didn't have an answer for that. So that got Kled thinking: Was he just staying here on a whim? The thought brought up only more questions to ask. And odd feelings that made his gut twist like a rag being wrung out of water. Did he even like it here? Was he going to leave anytime soon?

"Well, we survived last time didn't we?" Nero said, "And...I have no answer for your question. Admittedly, the land is harsh, dusty, and feels empty. This is not what I would imagine paradise to be like."

The bad feeling in his gut only got worse. Kled lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"But...well, I haven't laughed in a while. You and Skaarl make this place feel not as dead as it is. I'm enjoying myself with you and she." He looked up towards the blue skies. "The stars at night are wonderful. It makes it feel just like Ionia. The nights where I would refuse to sleep and wait for the sunrise to finally rest are brought to the front of my mind every night _here_."

"...Do you want to leave?" Kled glanced behind himself at Nero.

"Leave?" Nero said, "But where would I go? I am not keen on finding myself behind bars or used as a weapon. I love freedom. I can have that out here. You've given me that. I can go anywhere here so long as I have you and Skaarl."

Kled couldn't help but smile at that. Oddly enough, that was a huge weight off of his shoulders. It surprised himself, even. Well, now that he knew Nero wasn't leaving anytime soon...

"Guess we got ourselves a third, Skaarl."

Skaarl chirped in agreement.

"I wasn't already? Ouch." Nero joked. "You wound me, Double Admiral."

"Name's Kled. Call me Kled."

"Okay."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say my name."

"Kled."

"And what'll ya call me from now on?"

" _Kled._ "

"And ten years from now?"

" **KLED!** " Nero shouted, shaking his head. "What a troublesome one."

Kled snickered and turned to face the path ahead.

"And what are you going to call _me_?"

Kled shrugged. "You tell me,Nero."

It was Nero's turn to smile.

 ** _That Night..._**

"So, ya walk around in those rags all day?"

Kled and Nero had been trading questions about each other the moment the sun set. Proposed by Nero, he decided understanding his new...ally? would make living out in the plains a lot better. Kled agreed, but not before asking Skaarl her opinion. Skaarl seemed to agree, whatever that growl meant. Nero had no clue.

"Is it wrong to like the feeling of wind on fur?" Nero said, suddenly regretting his words.

It was _certainly_ an odd way to explain it. While he drunk from a flask, Kled let that thought run around in his mind and got to laughing at how ridiculous it was.

"I don't have any other clothing, alright!?" The yordle huffed. "Who needs shirts anyways. As long as my lower half is covered, I'm fine."

The things Kled called rags were really just that. Nero remember finding them out in the wilderness of Ionia alongside other items that looked to be left by somebody else out there. Long forgotten, he assumed, considering there was nobody to be seen for miles, and the grass they were left in was high.

"Ya need armor. Nearly got yourself killed back out there." Kled gestured for Skaarl to come near, and he helped himself up, leaning on her side. "C'mere."

With Skaarl's help, he moved over to the tent, walking behind it. Nero raised an eyebrow and stood up, following behind with a sluggish walk. Kled really _did_ have all he needed. Weapons, armor, but...never used?

"It's just been sitting here from the looks of it. Never worn down like your axe."

"Yer right about that, but I never needed these anyway. Figured I might as well take 'em since, y'know, this is _my_ property."

The armor itself was too big for Nero, but parts could be dismantled. Kled figured the yordle didn't need a full suit anyway. He was a mage after all, right? Right.

"Say, I have a question for you now, Kled." Nero said as he fit some of the armor on him just to see what he could use.

"Yeah?"

"I know you think mages are trouble, but...exactly why? I know they most likely ruin the image of Noxus in your eyes, but there must be a deeper reason."

Kled lowered a shoulder piece and grimaced. "It's a shortcut to strength. And shortcuts to power don't mean nothing but pain for the rest of us."

That was his answer, but Kled seemed to understand Nero didn't catch the full meaning.

"...Do ya want to hear _how_ I met Skaarl?"

Nero nodded. Kled looked over the armor he was wearing and nodded. "Suits ya. Back to the fire, then."

As they sat down, Kled began speaking, the entire while Skaarl resting her head on top of his. Kled had set his hat on his lap, staring into the flickering flame in the center of that tiny camp.

"When you're in so many wars, they all seem to blend together. Never did run from any of them fights. Never had to. You can't show weakness. But I'm guessin' you already understands that."

"Of course. I'm not the most passive person. I just know when to fold my cards."

"...To be honest, during the wars on Ionia, the place was peaceful in between battles. The only other thing that peaceful was..."

"Death?"

"Mhm...Ya looked nearly dead when I stumbled across ya. But as calm as could be...Death itself is one of the most peaceful things. Like yer floatin' away...watching the world fade out to darkness. I ain't afraid of it for that reason."

"I'm assuming you've had your own encounter with it?"

"Yep...Found myself bleeding on the ground as the army I had fell apart at the seams. You know, when things aren't lookin' up for ya, you have two things to consider. What'll happen then...and what went wrong before. Person that led our army was, for a lack of better words, hellbent on killing not one side, but all of us."

Kled took a deep breath. "I sound like a hypocrite. Killing's easy. And don't get me wrong, you can't live without shedding blood, but for the purpose of _what_? Enjoyment? It's sick."

Nero didn't think he'd hear Kled say something like that. It seems there's a strong part of Noxus that believes needless bloodshed stains Noxus as a whole.

"But doesn't one's method of bloodshed meld with the others?"

"If ya just look at the red of it, yeah. Some got lighter shades. Others got darker ones. We're all still murderers at the end of the day, but I'd like to believe I'm better than someone who's completely mindless."

And Nero couldn't disagree with that. "So how's Skaarl relevant?"

"Skaarl, Skaarl saved my life during that time. Ridiculous, ain't it? A dumb lizard bounding over a hill to save a yordle for some dumber reason. Dunno why she did it, but I decided to stick by her. Yep, me by her, not the other way around."

Skaarl chirped, still so close to Kled. It seemed logical enough. Why else would Kled stop to spend his time with a lizard? Sure, company was one thing, being so alone out here, but...Kled proved himself to be a lot less than an idiot.

"I thought-"

"Nope. I would've just overlooked her any other time..." Kled looked up towards the sky before shaking his head.

He needed to get rid of these thoughts. "...Enough of this! You want some mushroom juice?"

"Uhhhh..."

"It's safe! Wouldn't poison ya if I got nothing out of it."

"UHHHHH...?"

"Just drink it! Calms the nerves."

Nero assumed Skaarl would say it was safe.

And with that, Nero caught the flask and got to drinking.


	8. A Kled Way

Days had passed by since Kled explained Skaarl's importance to him, and with each passing day the two yordles explained more about themselves and where they come from. It started off as a way to have reason to not fear the person near them, but it gradually became expected. These types of conversations sifted in and out of small talk that happened as they were patrolling the borders of whatever land Kled decided was his. Which was everything, so really they were just wandering in the same old circles all day. Nero wasn't as bored of it as before. He'd realized the atmosphere was a lot more relaxed than when he'd first come across Kled and Skaarl.

Perhaps a lot more than relaxed as the sun rose; Kled was the first one to awaken, realizing he had Nero in a one-arm embrace lying up against a curled up Skaarl. Kled's first impulse was to yank his hand away in disgust at his own actions. Nero's head was laid on his shoulder, and he looked at peace, still asleep. The older yordle focused on the mage's face, and he couldn't help but give a smile. He rarely ever saw Nero's expression so satisfied. Outside of these quiet moments, he felt distant and colder. Maybe it was just what Noxus did to people. But then, how did Nero always return to his roots at the end of the day?

He had no desire to kill, no interest in bloodshed, was far from the aggressive type (conditionally)...nothing about it made sense. Kled decided that he needed more mushroom juice; it always kept him from thoughts like this. He'd been neglecting it about a week after he'd met Nero. Days and months didn't matter all that much out in the plains of Noxus, but Kled always managed to know when a week passed. Drawing tally marks in the dirt of his makeshift camp was how he knew.

"Skaarl, wake up," Kled called, "We're goin',"

"Grrfllaarg?"

"Somewhere not here. Let him sleep."

Skaarl chirped quizzically, only getting an angry tug of the ear from Kled.

"No, not patrol. I wanna just...talk."

That was odd. Kled never wanted to only talk. There was always some other motive behind it. But Skaarl, being Skaarl, didn't question a thing. She only started off from their camp after being mounted by Kled. The yordle grabbed a pack of some food and slung it on the blunt part of his axe, heading off.

 ** _Out in Nowhere..._**

"Think we're far enough..."

"Gaarrfleeh?"

"To where he won't find us, of course!" Kled shook his head. "Don't like eavesdroppin'. Only okay when I does it!"

He hopped off Skaarl and set the pack down, sitting near it. Skaarl stared up at the sky that seemed to be brighter than all of the other days. Well, as bright as it could be with the dust.

"So, I...I've been having some...thoughts, recently."

Kled knew in his heart that he wouldn't be able to tell what Skaarl was actually saying. But somehow, the thought of her actually understanding him was comforting. He'd probably have gone completely insane if he hadn't adopted this method sometime. And as expected, Skaarl responded with another inhuman grunt.

"No, not concerned about land right now. We'll take care'a that later." Kled waved a hand dismissively. "It's about...Nero."

Saying the name felt right.

"I've just been thinkin' about...Well, since he's one of us now an' all-"

 _'One of us...'_

He heard himself laugh unwillingly.

"Graaaagghh?"

"EH? I just find it funny that he didn't want to leave this place! Everyone else would've wanted to...So that's what I wanted to talk about. How he doesn't want to leave. He said we make it enjoyable, that it feels like Ionia here- during the night, that is!"

The nights were always the best parts of the day, Kled felt. That was when the seriousness that came with the sun disappeared. That was when Nero's distant feeling faded away. That was when he didn't mind being so close to the older yordle.

To interrupt him from his thoughts, Skaarl chirped.

"Huh?! Do I enjoy it as well...? Well, uh..."

He put a hand to his chin. "Shucks, I can't understand what you're sayin'...might as well own up t' that."

"...Guess I do. Ain't had nights to spend others with besides you, Skaarl. Nero ain't wild- the complete opposite of that. I _should've_ just sent him right to where he came from, but...well, you stood in my way there, and I had to deal with him. Hated ya earlier for it, but I guess...I should be saying _thanks._ Thanks for not letting me make that mistake. Guess you saved me again after all, huh?"

Skaarl nuzzled his neck, clicking and chirping.

"Ain't so dumb after all...ya dumbass lizard." He cackled. "And I guess I might have actually felt _good_ about the fact he isn't leaving. That's why I laughed. It's funny because I was worryin' so much about him not wantin' t' be here...Never thought I'd give a shit about an Ionian, but I guess they've got their own ways of battlin'. Nero did say durin' one of our talks that their battles are more... _mental._ _Spiritual._ Guess I have my own battle to fight."

What battle would that be? Kled didn't quite understand it, but he felt he had something to admit to himself. Buried in him.

 _'I care about the bastard...'_

That wasn't it. It was as if he was screaming that at himself. As if he was accusing himself of being heartless. He was no villain, but neither was he a hero.

 _'I care about Nero...'_

Closer...? That name felt right. The sentence itself felt right to him. It felt good to say, like he could say it in a crowd.

 _'I...'_

He narrowed his eyes and stood up. "We're headin' back."

Looks like they hadn't been gone as long as Kled thought. Nero was still sleeping away under the morning sun in the shade of the camp's tent. Kled felt that smile come back, and didn't realize it until Skaarl's grunts shook him from his thoughts. He didn't have enough mushroom juice for this.

Then again, he gave his flask to Nero. Only for a while, but still.

He guessed Nero was using magic of some sort. All of a sudden, Kled was happier during his nights, and adventurous during the day. He supposed he was some sort of explorer, wandering around to claim more property for himself, but now it felt like a competition. Like he had something to _work for_ and show off. It was as if he wore a badge on his chest so bright people light years away could witness its glory. He didn't know who he was bragging to.

And then his gaze went back to Nero. He'd been staring the entire time, unaware of it.

 _'Confusin' shit.'_

 ** _That night..._**

"You ever had to hunt before in your life, Nero?" Kled said, roasting something over the fire pit.

"Never, Kled," Nero responded, "I've always foraged for fruits and other things. I enjoy the company of smaller animals too much."

"Like Skaarl?"

"Whatever counts as _smaller_ , Skaarl is not one of those things."

Skaarl seemed to tower over Nero. Kled acted as if he didn't notice a thing.

"What are you talkin' about? Skaarl's perfect size!"

"Probably because the more you eat, the bigger you get, you oaf."

"Asshole."

"Shithead."

"Bootlicker."

"Well now I'm just sad."

The two of them laughed, Skaarl trotting around both of them happily.

"...Don't get special nights like these." Kled said, looking over the cooked meat.

"Special? Because we're cooking something?"

"Ain't that special? I don't do it often..."

"I didn't say it wasn't nice, relax." Nero held his hands up in defense. "It's a Kled way of making things special."

Kled liked how that sounded. It meant that he showed enjoyment differently than other people. His main concern was where Nero got that saying from. It was the first time the older yordle had ever heard of it. A "Kled" way.

"...A 'Kled' way, huh...? I like the sound of that."

"I'd been watching how you handle things. It's unique."

"That so, huh...?"

"It's...not a bad thing, is it? I know staring is wrong, but-"

"Wait, wait, you _stare?_ "

"Well, uh..."

"No, don't worry. I do it too!"

"You- What?"

Kled didn't know what he had started by admitting that, but things felt different now. Somehow. And he kept talking.

"It's always stolen glances. Makin' sure you're payin' attention to whatever I'm doin'. Focused on what's ahead. You never look back. That makes it easy to talk to you all the time. You don't focus on what's happened. You look for what's ahead...Maybe that's why you're bearable. You don't care as much as most."

Silence.

"I just...don't need to worry about mistakes I've made. I can continue to do what I've always done."

Kled was a man of routine. Spontaneous decisions were natural down the line, but he was content with returning to that same order in every task he did.

"You being in my life doesn't change what I've always done. You even seemed interested yourself!" He folded his arms. "So...a-are you?"

Nero seemed a bit baffled. "All of this out of nowhere...?"

Suddenly Kled was pouring his thoughts out to him. What happened that caused it...? Maybe the battle in Kled's mind was already resolved, and he'd accepted the victor. Perhaps it was still raging on- Whatever was happening, Nero wasn't aware.

Yet that smile from before on Kled's face came back. It looked stupid to Nero, really, but adorable all the same, which was...something he'd never thought he'd say about Kled. Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier, being _adorable_.

"I just...you mean a lot, okay!?" Kled huffed. "And I don't want to see you leave."

Nero moved beside him. "Well, I don't have much else to leave to, right Skaarl?"

Skaarl nodded and chirped.

"Then promise me."

"Hm?"

"Promise me you won't leave."

"Why would I have to-?"

Kled rested his head on Nero's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Nero..."

"I won't leave." Nero forced out, holding his breath.

His heart was pounding all of a sudden. He felt Kled relax and lift his head from his shoulder. Nero felt Kled's fur brush against his chin as Nero's lips joined with Kled's. One hand held the back of Nero's head while the other kept his hand tightly grasped in Kled's. Kled had finally seen the victor of his own battle, and it held the answer he'd been looking for this entire time.

 _'I love Nero...'_

And it felt so right.


	9. Blind Rage

_"So, where'd you come from, little guy?"_

 _A man towered over a young Nero, who had been wandering Ionia's wilderness. The man slouched as he walked, a calm smile greeting the world with each step he took. Nero immediately felt drawn to the feeling the man gave off. What a wonder! A person so far out here. Elderly, but so welcoming._

 _"Um...Home. Though I know not where that is anymore." Nero looked back to the path he took, one that wound through the trees._

 _"Have you run so far you've forgotten your roots?" The man sat in front of him._

 _"I did something I regretted..."_

 _"...What was the reason you came so far out here?"_

 _"I wanted to learn more about myself."_

 _Nero showed the man the pendant around his neck, still glowing ever so brightly. It looked brand new, as not a single scratch was on it. The man lifted it up with the side of his finger._

 _"You must be very loved," the man said, "I remember when I left my home..."_

 _"Why did you leave?"_

 _"I felt a greater calling out in Ionia. That I was needed. That I could be so much more."_

 _"D-Don't you miss home...?"_

 _"Don't you...?"_

 _Nero looked down at the pendant. "...I do."_

 _"Then why not go back? Do you not love your home?"_

 _"...I..."_

 _"...Come, walk with me."_

 _The man showed Nero the true beauty that Ionia held, the breaths that every tree, blade of grass, and flower took. Oh how the world itself moved as the people that walked upon it and sung when life was brought into it. It seemed beautiful, endless. But the man's face fell flat when he saw Nero's saddened expression. Homesickness; Nero wished to be home again. The more he saw the nature around him, the sadder he seemed to become. The vibrant colors that painted the landscape reminded him of the walks he and his family used to take._

 _And that was when he remembered his father._

Nero woke up in a cold sweat, wrapping his arms around himself. It was still night, and nothing but the dust was awake to comfort him. It took a moment before a warmness flooded his face. He wiped his tears away, gritting his teeth. Why had he only thought of his family now? It barely crossed his mind before, but now it was all he could think of. A glowing blue shimmered from his chest, and he pushed aside his chin hair to see the pendant he hadn't minded for so long glowing brighter than ever before.

"Have I forgotten myself here?" Nero said, looking up at the night sky. "I don't want to leave, but...I have to admit that I do miss home."

And it was a wonder that he still never knew the secret the pendant held. He'd never guessed its purpose, never questioned how it shone. None of that really mattered to him. And it was only now, seeing it glowing as he cried for home, that he saw the purpose it held. It grounded him and held him in Ionia. With the gem around his neck safe and secure, he'd have home with him wherever he went. Never to be truly alone, never to be truly gone. He could be free as he felt. Never would the lively part of him decay and die away. The part that yearned for survival and freedom.

"...Did my mother expect my leave?"

The thought only saddened him more.

 _'She must be so alone at home. I wonder what she's doing...'_ he thought.

 _BOOM_

It was faint, but it was there. An explosion from somewhere nearby. It grabbed Nero's attention, and he could've sworn he saw a flash of violet spring into the air and spread across the night sky. It sent a chill down his spine, but he felt drawn to it. It looked beautiful. Nero stood there in awe at the sight before him. What other beauty had he seen before besides those in Ionia. He'd forgotten the flourishing flowers, the calm meadows, and the strongly built mountains. All that had been lost before...and he'd seen something absolutely wondrous.

Dazed by the mere sight of the violet explosion, he started off towards it, breaking into a sprint. What had caused it was his next question. The moment he had gotten there, his amazement turned into horror at what he had seen: A rip in space, that served as a bridge to another world, had appeared. The edges faded out to blend with the world Nero stood in, threatening to spread further the more it sat and shimmered. The yordle took a few steps back, taking in the sight that he had come across.

"This...this shouldn't be here." He took out his shield. "...Something's approaching."

He nearly fell over as he saw a serpent-like beast with four wings fly from the bridge. It didn't seem to notice Nero, and several other beasts of a similar appearance, yet smaller, followed suit soon after. Deep in the distance, Nero could see the sun rising on the horizon. As the sun began to beam on the creatures' forms, they shrieked in pain, writhing in the air as if they had begun suffocating. Swarmed together in a blind rage, they snapped their jaws at nothing. One of them spotted the lone yordle, then another, and another. Yearning to escape the light of Runeterra, they sped towards what they saw as their only hope of survival.

Nero pulled up the shield he'd taken from one of the Noxian soldiers, sitting under it to repel the winged serpents. He only hoped the amount of sparring he did against Kled would have him perform decently. But all thought of success was out the window as the creatures moved aside the shield with ease and _phased_ into Nero's form, causing him to gag and hunch over. Whispers, he heard. Angered shouts of injustice with each creature that he soaked up. It was as familiar as the ocean, yet somehow far more distant. He wondered why he understood their anger. Injustice, revenge, agony, pain- these thoughts filled him to where it was all he could hear. He struggled to stand, staggering forward and wanted to vomit.

"Q-Quiet! All of you!" He grasped his head to try and muffle the voices he heard whispering, growing into yelling.

All he could do was stand and let out a weak shout of pain. Nero felt numb in his hands and feet. All of it besides his chest, where his pendant lay, was completely numb. He began trudging back to the camp, glancing back once more to the gap that had opened from seemingly nothing. His feet froze and turned back towards it, and instead of a nightmarish and dark realm that he'd gazed upon once before, it looked like home.

"You can't fool me...I've long left Ionia."

He screamed as his muscles twitched and tightened up like strained cogs, causing him to collapse. He wouldn't move any further towards the rip in space, his heart told him to resist what he heard.

"I miss home, but...living in a _fake world..._ " he spat, sneering, "...what life is that? Where's that going to get me!?"

Talking to himself made it easier to think for himself. He stood up once more, his legs still aching, and turned back towards the camp. It was a long and tiring journey...

Kled had been searching for him ever since the sun had risen, and seeing the familiar sight of faded blue fur on the horizon sent Kled scrambling for Nero. He grasped onto the yordle's shoulders.

"Where ya been!?" He looked Nero over. "And what happened to ya...?"

Kled watched as the blue fur became tinted violet. Nero was unable to answer, his eyes heavy- they were straining themselves to stay open.

"Look at me, EY! FOCUS!" Kled shook Nero to keep him awake. "Skaarl, get him back to camp."

He set Nero on Skaarl and got the drakalops moving.

"S-Something a few minutes from here...I..."

 _You can't leave..._

 _Why do you run from home?_

 _It's your life you're leaving behind._

 _We must go back home._

 _Finish what you've come here to do!_

"What did I come here to do...?"

"Nero, what are ya sayin'...?"

To Kled, Nero was spouting random nonsense to himself. To Nero, he was speaking to the many, many souls that had found their ways within his thoughts. Feeling once alien, they were now a second family, and the yordle's weakened mind was unable to resist. Kled kept his eyes on Nero, and saw him sway and hit the ground after falling off Skaarl, heaving before going completely silent. Kled put a hand on the side of Nero's neck to check for a pulse. He nearly sighed in relief before seeing the yordle stand up and face him, his eyes blank, as if he was on another plane of existence.

Skaarl stood near Kled as her partner in crime gripped his axe tightly.

 _We can give you the strength you've missed._

 _Just let us inside..._

 _They've wronged you._

 _REMIND THEM OF WHAT THEY DID TO YOUR KIND, NERO!_

Nero staggered forward, water ripping itself up from the ground and swarming around him in a violent storm. His blank gaze hardened into a glare.

"You Noxians," he said shakily, before getting a stronger voice, " _ARE ALL GOING TO PAY!"_

"Skaarl..." Kled fixed his hat on himself. "...we're in it for the long run this time."

Skaarl chirped as Kled smirked at Nero. "Well, guess you've finally got yer courage! SHOW ME IT THEN!"


	10. Bruised, Beaten, Exhausted, But Standing

Kled toppled off Skaarl for the third time within that hour. His boots were soaking wet, his fur was matted and bloody, and his head was aching with a pain terrible enough to make him want to quit. But the person in front of him spurred him on with each blow that was sent, and Kled found himself once again mounting the drakalops, who already looked ready to charge back into battle. He spat at the ground, tightened his hand into a fist, and took in a breath. Skaarl, not even needing a command, flew ahead once again.

Nero didn't look too different from Kled now. He had the same brutally-beaten look, and his eyes stung as blood dripped over them periodically. His legs were tired, and he felt like collapsing where he stood- anything to give himself a rest. Yet the voices in his head continued to scream at him, increasing in volume whenever his eyes began to shut. The anger they felt reflected in him, and it stayed with him. His face was still in a glare, however weak it had become now.

With another shout from the creatures he heard, he stiffened, standing firm on the ground once more, and sent a burst of water right for Skaarl. Kled once again fell off and hit the ground, grunting. Nero dropped to his knees and coughed, glancing up to see Kled trying the same thing again. Once again, the yordle and his mount were running for another torrent. However, this time, Kled was ready. He pressed a hand onto Skaarl's head, standing on her back. Right as the magic came, he vaulted off of her head and over it, rolling onto the ground, kicking off of it with his feet, and tackling Nero.

What once was a precise battle devolved into the two doing nothing but beating each other into the ground with their fists, determined to overpower the other person. Kled pressed the handle of his axe against Nero's neck as he had him pinned on the ground once more. Unable to force the yordle off, and unable to focus, Nero gave out, turning his head to the side and coughing.

"You done yet?" Kled's gaze practically burned into Nero's skull.

Nero didn't answer, still exhausted. He just laid there in the mud, the dust from the air covering the two of them. Skaarl trotted up alongside Kled, and the older yordle's face softened a bit. He didn't know why Nero had this much hatred in him. Sure, he understood that most Ionians had a vendetta against all of Noxus, but this was someone that Kled had come to know and respect, despite relying mostly on magic for strength.

"...Guess I am. You win." Nero strained those words.

"I ain't winnin' anything from this. Just makes us look more stupid than we are, is what." Kled got up off the ground.

"S-Stupid...?"

"Why are we even fighting? Why is Kled fighting Nero?"

"I...don't know."

The voices failed to make sense anymore.

"...I knows we wronged you and yer people," Kled said, "I won't say I haven't had my regrets. _Occasional_ _regrets,"_

He pulled Nero so that the yordle could sit up. "Do ya _really_ want to feel that? Maybe theys didn't happen often, but it's always the size over the numbers."

"I've already come far enough," Nero responded, "What do I have to regret?"

Kled said not another word and stared at the yordle in front of him, his blind eye half-closed in what wasn't irritation, but genuine sadness.

"I won't say you're angry at the wrong people, and I won't say to lay down what you feel is right, but...don't just _let_ yourself be trapped by yer own hate. If I had continued on the warpath after losing the Ionian war on the idea that Ionians all made us look like idiots- and believe me, I am a huge idiot- a lot more people would be dead for no reason. What did I tell you about mindless bloodshed?"

Nero faced the ground. "That even though we're all murderers at the end of the day, you'd like to think you're better than someone that's completely mindless...That includes blind rage?"

"Yer gettin' it," Kled said, standing up and holding a hand out, "Yer angry, and I understand why...I can't change what's already happened. Can't say I would."

He tilted Nero's chin up to face him. "Then I wouldn't have met ya."

Nero's eyes stayed lidded, but they held understanding. Skaarl dips her head down towards Nero, resting it on his shoulder as the rest of her body sat on the ground. Kled pulled the three of them in for a group hug, his eyes closed, and his mouth in a frown. His mind was calmer than it had ever been, despite the fight, despite the pain, despite the way Nero looked disgusted with him before.

"...Do you hate me, Nero?"

"...No." Nero sighed. "I...I don't know _what_ I feel right now. It started off as hatred, but...now I'm ashamed of myself. Ionians are supposed to be peaceful people. I am not meant to cause conflict where it isn't needed. And look what became of us two."

"Like I told ya, killing's easy."

"...I suppose mediating is where difficulty truly arises..."

"Yer right...Now that I think it, maybe that's why we lost."

Nero's ears twitched. "What...?"

"Maybe that's why us Noxian soldiers lost our last war with Ionia. Cuz we never took the difficult route. Everyone bends to magic nowadays, and we all began looking for shortcuts to strength through it."

Kled put a hand on one of Nero's shoulders. "But from what I've seen from ya, magic is...lots more than I thought. Hard to control, hard to understand, and even harder to use. Some of the mages I knew won't ever understand fully what magic can become. That's what you Ionians did. This magic-less yordle owes yeh some respect, right Skaarl?"

Skaarl chirped in agreement.

Nero couldn't believe what he had heard. His face was in complete disbelief, but he managed to speak.

"...Though you told me to not believe my anger was misguided, I believe it was. My hatred is what brought me to Noxus in the first place. I challenged a commander and was spared on account of my power. A day later, I challenged them again in the belief that I would be stronger than them despite my injury. Maybe it was my feeling of moral superiority at the time."

He grasped the pendant around his neck. "But...I now realize that I was no better for trying to end their lives. If other Noxians can be as clear and stable as you, why did I ever generalize all of them? I continued to look at the bleak areas of life, not letting light into it. And that ended when I met you. I could _see_. I haven't laughed in so long, it felt good to talk to someone on friendly terms, and I could make a fool of myself without worries of being judged..."

"You said during the night-"

"It felt like Ionia. And, that's when I knew Noxus had its own beauty. Laced with rough edges, sure, but...we have our own problems to solve."

Nero, in that instance, stiffened. Misty violet smoke pooled from his back, taking the shape of the creatures he had fought before. The sunlight was out in full-view now. Kled glanced up towards them, ready to fight once again, but was relieved to see their form dissipate. He saw Nero collapse, the strength the monsters gave him gone. Kled figured he could use a rest as well. Taking one of Skaarl's ears to pull her down to his level, he laid beside the blue-furred yordle. The three of them were once again grouped up.

 _'...I love you too, Kled.'_


	11. Respite

"So this is what ya found, huh?" Kled narrowed his eyes at the sight ahead.

Nero had led Skaarl and Kled back to the rip in space he found. Luckily for them, the creatures beyond seemed to hate the light of Runeterra. The more Kled stared into the abyss that was before them, the more his mind seemed to slip from himself and become drawn to it. He shook his head and turned away from the portal. Faint whispers echoed into his mind. Kled grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't like it." The yordle sneered.

"Believe me, I can't stand it either," Nero said, squinting ahead for it still, "It appeared right before morning struck and never moved from this spot,"

Skaarl was the one of the trio that was curious, sniffing around towards the portal in front of them. Kled tugged her back by one of her ears, getting a rather disappointed whine out of the lizard.

"We do somethin' about it, Nero?" Kled turned a single eye towards the rip again.

"What would _you_ do about a sudden rip in space? Stitch it closed?" Nero folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Fair 'nuff." Kled turned in the other direction and got to walking off. "Guess it's not our problem then!"

"W-What do you mean!?"

"If it can't be fixed, it ain't broken. Leave it be."

"But it's _dangerous_! Did you see what it did to me!?"

"Hell, _I'm_ dangerous!" The yordle waved his axe around. "Ain't nobody gonna wanna bother with that anyway, so why should I?"

Nero sighed, caving in to follow Kled back towards camp before turning his head and noticing Skaarl sniffing around the border of the portal. The drakalops had spotted something poking a tendon out of the rip, prodding at the ground around it, but shying away at the sunlight. Nero began to walk up and reach for an ear, just as he saw Kled usually do it. He halted as a creature's arm whipped back through the portal, grabbing Skaarl's neck and dragging her inside, dirt and all. There was a screech from the lizard, sharp enough to make Nero cover his ears.

Realizing Skaarl had gone through, he turned his head to Kled, who had hunched over and pulled his ears down to cover them from all sound, seemingly frozen where he was. It was only after Nero had put a hand on his shoulder that he realized the older yordle was _shivering_. Nero didn't understand why, but that was all out the window when Kled turned, his eyes wide in genuine fear- the first Nero had seen thus far- and run towards the portal.

"SKAARL!?"

"Kled, stop." Nero grabbed his arm.

"WE GOTTA GET HIM BACK!"

"We don't know what's across there!"

"Who cares!?" Kled yanked his arm away. "I done dealt with worse! Ain't nothin' too tough for Kled!"

Nero sighed in slight annoyance. Talking down Kled always _was_ difficult.

"I want him back just as much as you do, but...we have to be smart about this, okay?"

Kled huffed and gave a nod, facing the portal again.

"Whoever put _you_ here..." The yordle took a glance at the outer edges where it seemed to merge with the air. "...is gonna pay in blood."

 ** _Night..._**

Kled took a deep breath before stepping onto the sidewalk of one of the streets of Noxus. He hated this city; it was full of so many things he didn't like! Besides tacos, those always made things better.

"You got money, Nero?"

"If I did, for what...?"

"Tacos."

"Why tacos?"

Kled turned and shook Nero, squinting.

"You got money?" he asked again.

"Yes, but not in your currency." Nero shrugged.

" _My_ currency?" Kled started laughing. "Noxians, Ionians, _Demacians_ \- They all has the same shitty money! Gimme."

Kled was given a coin bag. The older yordle moved it around in his hand, smiling at the weight it had. Just enough, it seemed.

"What's this for again?" Nero's ear twitched.

"I'm buyin' us food. Quality goods."

"You mean you're eating your problems away."

"NAH, I'M JUST GREEDY!"

Nero shook his head at that, peeking around a corner. He wasn't exactly keen on showing himself to anyone, especially considering he may be recognized. There had to be some mention of his disappearance to Darius. Luckily for him, Kled wasn't bothered by the possibility of them being seen. He walked right out in the open and raised an eyebrow at the other yordle.

"We're at the lower part of Noxus. People don't give a damn here. Come on out."

Nero glanced both ways before scuttling out in the open, his ears flattening.

"You afraid?" Kled put a hand on his back.

"Fear's a natural reaction considering I'm sort of a fugitive..." Nero looked towards the buildings, letting his gaze wander upwards. "What fascinating craftsmanship."

"Ehhhh I suppose it's somethin'. Never was too fond of them city folk."

Nero still found it strange that he was able to love something so foreign to what he was used to. Maybe being so far away from home wasn't a bad idea. Then again...

The younger yordle turned his head to Kled. "Are you more of the reclusive kind of person? Despite you being loud, you only ever have one person by your side,"

Kled took in a breath at those words. It was only then that Nero mentally cursed himself for reminding Kled of what happened earlier in the day. Kled faced the ground, his ears lowered. Nero quickly wrapped his arms around Kled. Kled just hung there in Nero's embrace, silent.

"I didn't-"

"It's alright. I'm fine."

The emptiness Nero felt in Kled's voice was gut-wrenching.

 ** _Later..._**

Kled handed Nero back his coin bag, sitting next to a tiny shop just on the corner of a street. The older yordle's ears twitched as he scanned the old streets around him. Nobody respectable ever came back here. This corner of the city was mostly inhabited by those thrown out of society; they were shunned by their own people. It was for this reason that everybody behaved as if they knew one another. In their hearts, they were all family.

Nero, after shaking off his sheepish mood, watched the city folk move along the sidewalks and cracked streets, giving the occasional wave and greeting. Despite his initial fears, he managed to relax himself. Kled put a hand on Nero's shoulder.

"Nice place, yeah?"

Nero loved the rare moments where Kled would speak calmly. Being in this city's atmosphere made him feel less alien, but Kled seemed to be unaware of this. Sure, he was the same loud, obnoxious yordle he always was, but the city painted him as more a comedic, grumpy old man rather than a war veteran.

The reason for that being the occasional times Kled would throw a rock at a stranger that passed by. Nero had to profusely apologize every time this happened, and Kled was enjoying every second of the younger yordle's expense. Nero wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Kled's ear and yanked on it, bringing him to a quieter part of that city corner.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Nero hissed, "This is not how we conduct ourselves!"

"I'm trying to have fun after a day of misery! Guess yer gonna fuckin' deny me that, huh?"

"Taking your anger out on a mass of people because of something few caused is _not_ how you have fun, Kled!"

"...Ain't that how _you_ landed yerself here?"

Nero raised a finger before quickly closing his mouth, his eyes widening. Kled was right. Kled, seeing Nero's expression, folded his arms.

"...You got yerself trapped in this hellhole cuz...you hated me."

"Kled, I didn't-"

"You did. You hated Noxians 'cuz of the invasion on Ionia. And more personally, what they did to yer kin. Ain't that right? I-I'm fuckin' right...huh?"

Kled's face fell.

"Kled, even if I was angry, I don't hate you."

"...Ever since today happened, all I've been able to focus about is the bad shit. Skaarl leavin'. You wantin' t'leave, but changin' yer mind."

Kled began fidgeting, pacing in a circle.

"And, after getting to know you better, I thought to myself 'What if you wanted to leave again? I can't let that happen.' So, I tried to mellow down. Make m'self more...okay for you? A-And I'd like to think it worked...didn't think you were too interested in me."

"Why wouldn't I be? Talkative guy, keeps good conversation, pokes fun and enjoys being made fun of- you're plenty likable."

"...It's just...eh...how could you fall in love with _this_...? You gotta admit, I have too many flaws. I'm stubborn, irrational- I nearly threw my life away back there to dive into the unknown-"

Nero put his hands on Kled's shoulders, his tone much louder than before. "It was because you were willing to give yourself for a friend. And I have just as many flaws as you do if not more. If you're irrational, I'm the dumbest yordle on Runeterra! Look at what I've gotten myself into!"

He huffed, pursing his lips. "...And I couldn't ask for anything better. You've done a lot more for me than you think. You taught me to fight without my magic. You taught me that there's always gold where it looks like nothing...You have the courage that others don't."

Kled couldn't have given a bigger smile at what Nero said. He pulled the younger yordle in for a hug and really _laid_ a kiss on him. For a brief moment, Nero's heart stopped. He immediately sank into it, his face reddening. The two sat there, Nero finding himself pressed against a wall as Kled

Nero was the first to break the kiss, leaving Kled with a disappointed sort of whimper.

"We'll get Skaarl back for you, Kled. But...we're going to need more people. It's too dangerous by ourselves."

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Kled's. "But...are you willing to work with others?"

"...If it means I get to stand by yer side...what do I have to complain about, Nero?"

And that was all that needed to be said.


	12. Forgotten Noxus

_To all this may reach,_

 _We, the people of Runeterra, are a unique and diverse set of individuals. It is a wonder we have managed to live among each other in even what would be considered the worst possible conditions to do so. I am amazed at how far some lives have gone- even those that lost their lives to war. They and the impactful people they lived alongside will undoubtedly be remembered._

 _But I didn't start this letter just to shower you all with praise. Unfortunate as it is, we are all at risk of what could become one of the most dangerous conflicts in Runeterra's history. There are **beings** out there that intend to evoke the darkest areas of your mind- the cold-blooded sides you all intend to hide and shield from the world. **These souls** intend for us to eat each other alive, and at no point should we ever consider ourselves out of harms way._

 _None of us are, a_ _nd none of us will be ready._

 _That is why I ask all of you, diverse and conflicting, to come together once in an effort to save yourselves._

 _Noxian, Ionian, Demacian, Shuriman, Vastaya, Freljordian, Bilgefolk, Targonian, Zaunite, Yordles- Your titles do not matter to these **beings**._

 _What and who **they** are is currently unknown to me, but there are few out there that have come into contact with **them**. Seek them out. We need their advice- as much as we can hope to understand to combat **them**. And most of all, stay in groups. Be safe at night. Don't go alone. Stay in the light. Stay in the light, whatever light you can find. And if you should find yourself stepping out of the deepest darkness and into the light..._

 _Do not think you are safe._

 _I do hope this letter reaches your government, and I sincerely apologize for my assumptions of Noxus._

Cordially,

 _N._

* * *

It had been weeks since Nero wrote that letter and had Kled leave it in Noxus. It didn't take long for those that lived there to stumble across it. Though there were doubts circling around about the genuineness of what was said, the lack of context in the letter is what created talk about it. And suddenly, it was posted everywhere. Copied, printed- all in an effort to decipher what it meant. If it did mean something, it was worth knowing.

But if it was truly a warning, why was it so vague? Some argued that it was because the writer himself didn't understand. Others said that it was a joke, and it should be ignored. The words of the letter found its way into the hands of a familiar general, who looked to be growing just on the border of middle-aged. His brother walked alongside him, staring at it. The moon shined brightly over their heads.

"Why're you so focused on that letter?" He stuffed some fried dough in his mouth and swallowed. "You'd had your hands on it for the past hour."

"This was meant for me. Can't you see here?"

His finger grazed over the last sentence on the letter.

 _I do hope this letter reaches your government, and I sincerely apologize for my assumptions of Noxus._

"Some guy's sayin' sorry for callin' us shits, nothing odd to me!" Draven gave a smug grin. "Just goes to show, Draven always wins."

"Draven, this is the yordle I was telling you about!" He shook his brother. "His initial is even at the bottom, marked with blood! This was a message of urgency!"

"If you know that, then why is it such a big deal...? Didn't he try to attack you?"

"It's concerning because why would he try to _assist_ us?" Darius spat, "He has no reason to do so! Unless his words are true. He's seen something terrible...or experienced it,"

"This is ridiculous, Dar..." Draven sighed. "You're getting worked up over what's probably some shit prank. As usual."

The Executioner shoved more dough into his mouth, getting a sneer from his brother.

Darius raised his head from the note to see an illuminated ground, tinted with specks of purple. His and Draven's gaze shot towards the sky as a screech echoed across Noxus. There he saw it, a giant creature not too unlike a spider, grasping onto the side of a building. Violet eyes dotted not only its face, but its many deformed and half-rotted limbs. Half of Draven's fried dough fell out of his mouth. Darius' jaw dropped. He folded the note and stuck it in a pocket, drawing his axe and charging towards where the creature was.

He was soon pulled back.

"Draven-"

"You can't go."

"Noxus could be at stake! We were given a warning that we didn't heed!"

The ground rumbled as rubble from one of the buildings crashed against the ground. Despite Darius' words, Draven stood where he was, frozen. Genuine fear covered the man's face as he saw the city he knew begin to break at the seams.

Darius stared into Draven's gaze, and he saw not The Glorius Executioner, but a young boy. One who's face was soot-covered and sickly. He looked to be starving.

 _"I'm not letting you kill yourself." The words seemed so familiar._

Darius brought Draven into a hug, the younger brother stiffening. "If not me, then who else. Certainly not yourself...?"

A pang of guilt hit the executioner.

"That's alright." Darius ruffled his brother's hair. "You have a more important job to do."

Another screech brought Darius' attention away from Draven. He broke free of Draven's grip and ran off to defend his nation.

"DARIUS!" Draven took a step forward, stumbling as the ground shook again. Frightened eyes gazed upwards. There were not one, but multiples of the same monster. The executioner took a step back and turned on his heel, sprinting. His head glanced back once towards the ruined city, and he was greeted with the gaping maw of the spider beast. All he could do was scream.

It felt like he'd been running for hours.

 ** _Later..._**

There was still no sign of daylight, and Draven had all but exhausted himself. He stumbled, dropping to his knees and clenching his gut, vomiting into a coughing fit. His eyes were in slits

"Think we found another one, Kled...?"

"Might be dead, let's check."

An axe met another, The Executioner whipping his face up to see two yordles, one looking more deranged than the other.

"You..." Draven grit his teeth

"Welcome to The Wild!" Kled cackled.

Draven brought himself to his feet, turning to Nero. "And _you_..."

"Pleasure to meet you, Executioner Draven. Kled's told me much." The blue-furred yordle held out a hand.

Draven couldn't help but notice the minor hatred in Nero's tone. It was laced with guilt, oddly enough.

"Have you come back from those terrors?"

"How did you know about them!?" He pointed an axe towards Nero, his gaze furious. "DID YOU SEND THEM TO ATTACK US!?"

Nero put up his shield, but Kled stood in front, an arm held in front of Nero, and another pointing his own axe.

"Nero ain't done nothin'! He's as much a victim as you and I!" Kled growled. "Step further and yer spine'll be used as a backscratcher!"

Draven huffed, sinking back to the ground and lowering his head. He didn't want to be here. Not out alone- around someone, _anyone_ he was familiar with. Not two bozos who are probably gonna find some way to kill him. Not him! Not Draven.

"...I got nowhere else to go. Ain't goin' back there. Place is nothing but a living hell right now." He stared into the dirt.

"Then come with us. Kled's found his way around Noxus again." He gestured to the yordle, who pretended to vomit.

"You cityfolk are crazy! I saw a woman with the dumbest outfit! Looked like one of them hookers."

Draven squinted. "You mean LeBl-"

"ANYWHOO! I FOUND US ANOTHER GUY!"

Draven heard thuds coming towards their direction. His jaw dropped as he saw an even larger man, sporting an axe much larger than Kled's. It was Sion, whose eyes were lidded. He felt...off.

"How did you get ahold of-"

"Kid, I've known Noxus longer than you've ever existed. From beginnin' to end. I knew Sion back when he was...less uh...gray. Wrestlin' him from that bird freak was harder than it should've been!"

"Swain- Where's Swain!?" Draven turned his head back to the path he traveled.

"Still in Noxus, probably dealing with those freaks. As for Nero and I, we're headin' to Ionia. Sion got us a method of getting there. Be ready in the morning. You're coming too."

"Guess I've got nobody else to go to."

"Your brother?" Nero's eyes widened.

"Left to go fight them. If I'm right, it's a suicide mission. Better to say he's gone than to hope he's alive. Hurts less if I'm right."

Nero heaved a sigh. _'Forbid my heart from softening again...'_

Yet he still stood in front of Draven. "Loss...is difficult to deal with. I understand completely. But...there's always a reason to hope."

"Typical Ionian horseshit...but okay. Fine."

Nero seemed satisfied with Draven's words, giving a nod of approval.

"Answer me one question first."

"Yes...?"

"Why does Sion look...so strange?"

Kled raised a hand. "Nero and I are going to get his memories back, one day at a time. We've been at this for weeks now, right after I made that plan...But that's not important now. What's important is us getting out of here and warning the rest of the world before worse happens."

"Get a good rest, you'll be needing it." Nero nodded, turning to head back to the makeshift tent in Kled's camp.

"Wait." Draven reached out for him.

"It's late, I need sleep. What...?"

"You met my brother."

"...I was wrong about him. And you. Now, get to sleep. We can talk more later."

"And you'd better be ready for the biggest fight of your entire life." Kled tilted his hat forward, following Nero to the tent.

Draven stood there, uselessly. Sion came to his side and faced him, staring him in the eyes.

"I...remember...a time when Noxus was rid of dark magic...How long ago that was...I don't know."

Draven turned back to his path. "What happened to Noxus...?"

Sion put a hand on his shoulder. "That is not our concern now..."

He faced the sky. "We have bigger problems to solve."

And that was all to be said.


End file.
